1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inspecting tools, and more particularly to a tool for checking whether inside dimensions of a server chassis are qualified or not.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical blade server includes a server chassis with a plurality of receiving spaces defined therein and a plurality of blades correspondingly received in the receiving rooms. Inside sizes of the receiving rooms of the server chassis may not be consistent from one chassis to another because of imprecise manufacturing, which can lead to a poor fit of the blades in the receiving rooms.
Typically, when checking whether the inside dimensions of the server chassis are qualified or not, a blade is inserted into each of the receiving rooms. However, the blade is too heavy to be manipulated conveniently. Furthermore, the blade tends to be worn out so that the accuracy of the check cannot be assured.
What is desired, therefore, is an inspecting tool that can be conveniently manipulated to check inside dimensions of a sever chassis.